


Punishment

by FlamingGamingFruit



Category: Choices: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hope you enjoy this poorly written shit~, M/M, Ryu is a man ho, Spitroasting, Written for the Subreddit, polygamous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingGamingFruit/pseuds/FlamingGamingFruit
Summary: Ryu was caught red handed sleeping with Ethan, Bryce and Rafael. They aren’t happy with him... but maybe he can apologize to them? The only way a boy like him knows how...
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Original Male Character(s), Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Male Character(s), Rafael Avario/Original Male Character(s), Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of the overwhelming support I received for the idea on the Subreddit. If you’re from there reading this... try not to judge me too harshly. I don’t write a lot of fan fiction these days. I hope you like it!

“Are they too tight?” Came the warm harried whisper in Ryu’s ear. A shiver running down his spine as he tested the binds. He couldn’t move them an inch... but it wasn’t uncomfortable . He shook his head, “They’re just right.” He said. He bit his lip a bit as smooth lips pressed just beneath his ear. “Good. Wouldn’t want you going anywhere before we’ve had our fun.” 

Ryu laughed, “I can’t imagine anywhere else I’d rather be right now.” He said, voice a breathy whisper from these gentle touches.

He tried to sound cool as ice but honestly, he was barely containing himself. Stripped to nothing but his black briefs and so exposed like this. His skin broken out in goose flesh... equally hot and chilled at the same time. His manhood was already at full attention and they hadn’t even started yet. He honestly was beginning to doubt the reality of the situation. Was this really happening to him? 

It had originally been your average trip to Donahue’s. Residents spending time together drinking, singing terrible karaoke and forgetting the woes waiting for them behind the doors of Edenbrooke. He loved his work, of course, but sometimes it’s hard to remember that love after a hard day. ‘You can’t save everyone’ he’s been told. Sometimes it was a fact more obvious then he liked. But that wasn’t the point right now. 

Point is, he was at his favorite bar with his friends. To his left sat Jackie, his rival bff and to his right was Bryce, seared on the edge of the chair and eager to grab more shots if the table demanded it. Across from him sat the rest of his friends... including Rafael, their favorite chopper pilot and EMT. 

Even better, Ethan Ramsey, his rugged mentor, sat at the bar nursing his second best scotch. A boy like Ryu enjoyed having options... but at this point in his life, it felt like a buffet. He hadn’t exactly been honest with all three of them but his first year at Edenbrooke had more gut shuffling then even some of his patients dealt with. 

He had been sleeping with them all. Honestly, it wasn’t his fault that he’d been presented with three handsome and accomplished men that all seemed interested in him. Ethan was the reason he’d become a doctor in the first place. Ryu’s whole life had been directed by him. When he found out his own idol found him attractive, was he supposed to say no? Bryce, conversely, was a flirt from the beginning. He’d never expected such a pretty guy to be such a complex and sweet man but when his offer came... he couldn’t find it in him to say no. 

Rafael, on the other hand, had been an unexpected surprise. A bit more of an enigma initially... he made Ryu feel at home in Boston. A gentle giant in every sense of the word, he made Ryu feel safe and secure... and he was a damn good kisser. 

He wasn’t exactly sure how he managed to juggle three semi-steady boyfriends at the same time but he had. He wanted to be honest but he felt in to deep. The truth was, he loved all three of them. But he didn’t know if they would be okay with sharing. God above knows that if he’d known the truth of their feelings earlier...

But at this moment, he was comfortably drunk. His body was typically subtle... but the warm feeling of tequila had him feeling a bit more adventurous then normal. He was somehow managing to play footsie with Raf, massage Bryce’s thigh and shoot an occasional flirty stare at Ethan when their eyes met across the bar. Maybe it was a bit cheeky but he couldn’t resist the temptations. 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw Ethan’s name and opened the text. He smiled a bit as he read the simple invitation: “Home for the weekend. Want to spend a day with me?” It said. He could almost curse out loud. Ethan only ever took one weekend off a month. It was like a full moon when he got the opportunity to spend any length of time with the man that wasn’t a ten minute quicky in his office. 

But he’d sort of spaced it in favor of going out with Bryce on Friday. He didn’t know exactly what to do. It would look weird if he bailed on his Friday plans but it would be equally as weird if he told Ethan no. 

From there, it sort of spiraled out of control. Or so he thought. He rejected Ethan’s invitation, only to have the man call him into his office that Monday to ask what the situation had been. Ryu knew he’d have to come clean about the situation eventually. The truth was he didn’t have some excuse prepared. Worse then that, he was a shit liar. At least to Ethan, who could see through him like wet tissue paper. He told Ethan the situation. 

Never in his life had a thirty second stretch of silence felt so much like eternity. Ryu’s heart pounded in his ears, blood pumping... before Ethan almost silently dismissed him. And Ryu was distressed. He didn’t know if it was over or not. He pleaded: 

“Ethan, I don’t want to break up with you. Please let me explain a bit-“ he tried but the man shook his head. “Worry about your patients today Ryu. I need to think for a while. Without you around.” He said. And from there, things seemed to be falling apart. Ethan had apparently thought it pertinent to inform Raf and Bryce about the situation. Things felt like they couldn’t get any worse. The trio weren’t talking to him. He couldn’t eat much and he was practically a machine at work. He still did a damn fine job, of course. The patients mattered above all else. But there was this innate deadness to his movements. 

At least until two weeks after, when Ethan called him back into his office. A Friday afternoon. He felt his heart sink as he rode up to the man’s floor. Was he going to stay? To break it off for good? He couldn’t tell. 

Slowly approaching the door, he stood outside it for two minutes before knocking gently. “Come in.” Ethan’s voice said. Ryu opened the door only to be surprised by not just Ethan but his other two paramours standing beside his desk. “Bryce... Raf... you’re here too?” He asked. They nodded as Ethan gestured to that chair opposite his desk. Sitting down, Ryu felt more embarrassed then he ever had. Yet he couldn’t contain his voice, speaking almost immediately, “I shouldn’t have lied about this but I was just afraid you wouldn’t understand and-“ 

“Ryu... shut up.” Ethan said as he stood up. Rafael spoke up first. “It’s not that you were with all of us... it’s that you said you love us and didn’t even have the decency to be fully honest with us about this. We’re smart enough to understand your feelings.” He said. 

Bryce spoke next, “We understand you’re feelings but lying isn’t exactly the way to build any healthy relationship. Maybe we would have understood a little bit better then you thought?” He asked. “You discounted my ability to understand people... it made me feel like you thought of me like all those other people did.” 

Ryu actually flinched as he remembered Bryce’s speech on how people treated him differently his whole life. For his looks, his aspirations. Now he felt even more guilty. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. “So, are you all ending this? I totally understand if you’d rather keep our relationships purely civil-“ 

Ethan shook his head, “We all had a long talk over a few drinks and we ultimately decided that...” he looked to the other two before meeting Ryu’s gaze, “We can try sharing. It’s not something I can say I’m particularly experienced in... but I care about you. We care about you, and if we can make you happy-“ 

“We can certainly try to be respectful of each other.” Raf said. Ryu felt his heart soar a bit at the affirmations. They were all willing to be with him? He stood up and smiled at them, “You guys-“ 

Ethan cut in sharply, “We aren’t done yet. We may have forgiven your lies but there’s still the matter of your punishment.” He said, the trio taking on a sadistic glint in their eyes. One that had Ryu’s cheeks burning for an entirely new reason. Punishment? 

Indeed. They had written down a time, informing him that he was to meet at Ethan’s apartment the next day late afternoon with an assortment of items. Ones he knew were likely to be used on him. The idea of being alone with them for a whole night in Ethan’s apartment was one that had him shaking before he stepped onto the elevator. 

Thus, here he was in the apartment. One small layer of cloth being the only thing separating him from nudity. Rafael having just tied his wrists together while the trio drank glasses of wine together. Still fully clothed. He felt dirty in the best ways as he watched them drink and talk for a while. Not about him... about random things. Ignoring him... knowing how crazy that would drive him. He whined in his chair a bit. Thighs rubbing together, he rocked a bit as they looked over. 

Bryce had a shit eating grin on his features. “Do you need something, Dr. Nakamura?” He asked. Ryu felt himself huff and he rocked the chair a bit... like an impudent child. He wasn’t tied to the chair. He felt like we wasn’t allowed to get up without permission. “Stop ignoring me.” He said. Rafael smirked, “You’re making demands? That’s cute.” He said. Though he was clearly playing along with this new game, Ryu could tell it was harder for him to be ‘mean’ about it. He was too gentle. For now. 

The trio set their glasses down and approached Ryu. His pomade weakening with sweat and heat... undoing that cute cashew colored hairdo he had. He watched as they approached, towering over him. So confident while he was so vulnerable. Ethan spoke now. “This isn’t about you tonight. This is about us. You have a lot to make up for... for your scandalous behavior. It’s going to be a long night for you. Do you understand?” He said, cupping the smaller man’s chin. Ryu nodded, shuddering at the feeling of the man’s calloused hands. 

Like a force, he felt like he was being given a silent order. He stood up, still forced to look upward to see any of his companions’ faces. His hazel eyes locked into Ethan’s blue ones as the man finally leaned in and kissed him. His first bit of affection from any of them in weeks. Ryu would admit he was feeling a bit starved for it at this point. He moaned softly as Ethan reminded him of one of the many reasons Ryu loved being with him. The tickling of his beard, his lips... and just the way he made Ryu feel just a bit powerless. In a good way, of course. Never like he wasn’t in control. 

He pulled back with a soft pop, Ryu’s eyes a bit dazed from the euphoria of their kissing... only to feel two more hands on his body. One on his lower back and another between his shoulder blades. Bryce and Raf has stepped up. “Hey Ethan, you can’t have him all to yourself.” He teased. The older man smiled, “Well then take initiative Dr. Lahela. I didn’t think I’d have to tell a surgeon that.” 

Ryu’s eyes were suddenly drawn to Rafael’s warm smile. His skin radiating warmth over his neck as the large man held him there before leaning in with a few kisses of his own. He lingered on his lips but a moment before slowly kissing along his jaw and just under his ear... a spot he knew would get a moan out of the young doctor. He kissed it twice before whispering to Ryu, “I’ve always been pretty good at taking initiative, haven’t I?” He asked softly. Ryu nodded, “You’ve almost gotten yourself killed.” He reminded him. 

Raf smiled and said, “Maybe I like being your hero. Plus, I remember that night in the hospital bedroom. I’d do any sort of heroics if it got me more nights like that.” He said. An obvious joke but nonetheless effective at getting Ryu worked up before he moved to mark his neck with love bites. 

Bryce wasn’t one to be schooled by someone like Ramsey so he took the plunge last. He seemed more interested in his neck to begin with, taking the other side and helping Raf cover his neck with hickeys. At the same time his soft hands massaged his neck and rubbed his back. Giving Ryu some of that TLC he’d come to love from him. He felt the man’s hair tickle his cheek when Bryce finally kissed him too. His hands working their way into his boxer shorts and squeezing a handful of Ryu’s bottom. 

He didn’t speak as he lowered them down. He broke their kiss but a moment to help leave Ryu completely exposed to them. Normally he’d tell them to level the playing field and strip naked too but he felt like it wasn’t his place tonight. Furthermore... there was something appealing about it. Showing their power over him in this moment. He struggled against his bonds. He wanted to touch them, touch himself... Raf smirked, touching his hands. “He might need these soon.” Ethan nodded, “Just tie them in the front instead. So he can prop himself up.” He ordered, and Raf obliged. Bryce kept him occupied as his wrists were rebound in front. Raf made sure they were still comfortable. 

“Good work, Boy Scout. Should we move this to the bed? I’m getting kinda impatient here...” Bryce said. Ethan and Rafael chuckled as they did so, moving Ryu forward and pushing him into the bed face first. He was on his knees and elbows, giving them all a full view of his round backside. He didn’t like to brag... but he may or may not have done a few extra squats at the gym whenever he went. 

“Who wants to open him up?” Ethan asked. Bryce smirked, stepping forward and placing one hand on Ryu’s ass. “I think this requires a delicate hand. Don’t want to damage the goods before we’re done.” He said. Raf and Ethan didn’t seem to mind, removing their shirts and walking around to Ryu’s face. They took the opportunities to press kisses all around his shoulders and tease his nips with gentle fingers. 

Bryce smirked as he spread Ryu apart with his hands. “Did you clean down here?” He asked. Ryu nodded, shivering with his want and desire. Bryce ran his fingers gently along the shaved area before he leaned down and let his tongue do some of the beginning work. Ryu gasped, releasing a groan that almost echoed in the room. None of them had ever done this before... but he already loved the feeling. Bryce’s hands squeezing and his tongue working slowly. His right fingers working in slowly as he panted at the feeling. He knew what was coming next... yet he felt nothing but want when his finger replaced his tongue. He felt the man’s teeth gently sink into his soft flesh before he kissed the area and said, “Relax, babe. I can’t find that good spot if you don’t relax.” 

He was going to retort but he suddenly felt Raf and Ethan. He turned to see the two, both very hard and eager, pressed against his face. “You sound like you need a distraction, Ryu.” Raf said. His cheeks were practically on fire as he felt the heat rolling off of them. He shivered before he turned to Rafael and tentatively gave his shaft a lick. He was being a bit shyer then usual and Ethan gently pressed his head closer. “Don’t be bashful now, Ryu. We know this is what you wanted. Suck.” He ordered. His body racked with another shudder, he wrapped his lips around Raf and began to swallow. The Brazilian man let out a hiss of pleasure as Ryu tried to swallow as much as he could. Finally able to compare, he could see that Raf was definitely the biggest of the trio. He wanted to start with him, as if that somehow made things easier down the line. 

But only until he got about halfway down, then he switched to Ethan. His own cheeks were bright red as his eyes met Ryu’s. “You look cute when you’re like this.” He muttered. Ryu’s eyes shut tight as he did the deed. All the while the distraction allowing for him to focus on their needs rather then the slowly dying burn in his rear. 

Bryce truly did have magic fingers, easily slipping a second digit inside to loosen him up. Scissoring his fingers slightly, he marveled at Ryu’s body. He was so pretty from so many angles... especially this one. But he didn’t have too much time to admire him. He had work to do. Namely, crooning his fingers down and trying to find the spot that would make all the work worth it for Ryu. 

When he did find it, and Ryu moaned in a slightly higher pitch then before, he knew he’d struck gold. His mouth vibrated around Rafael, causing the man to shudder. “He tightened up a lot when you did that.” He muttered. Bryce took that as motivation, doubling his efforts against Ryu. He felt the muscles relax from the pleasure slowly, letting him work a third finger inside. His free hand rubbed gently on his thigh before taking Ryu in his fingers. Teasing and stroking at an agonizingly slow pace, Ryu’s pink face and whines were only spurring the trio to torture him even more. He alternated between Ethan and Raf at a faster pace now, his gag reflex now practically non-existent as he swallowed them both with ease. Clearly he was dead set on making them happy. 

His own belly was starting to coil, a heat brewing in his abdomen that signified his swiftly approaching orgasm. And Bryce still wouldn’t stop touching that fucking spot. 

Raf’s eyes were hazy as Ryu sucks him with fervor at this point. “Ah-shit Ryu... I cant...” he muttered, feeling his own climax build. He didn’t often get off from oral but maybe the situation or Ryu’s adorable face was just heightening his sensitivity. Either way, his hand gripped those light brown locks as he thrusted. A surprising display of force from the gentle giant... and Ryu finally cried out with his orgasm. His throat tightened and Raf groaned, feeling himself follow soon after. He pulled back, hips shaking as he emptied himself onto Ryu’s face. He groaned slightly as his grip loosened and he cupped the boys cheek. “Good boy...” he said. Ethan smiled, enjoying the sight of Ryu dirtied like this. He pressed himself against his cheek, urging him on. 

“Good boy, indeed... but you aren’t done yet.” He whispered, hand falling next to Raf’s as Ryu resumed his work. Raf stepped away to take a quick break... and then Bryce finally removed his own shirt. Moments later, he felt the flat side of the man’s length press against him. He shuddered. “May I, Dr. Ramsey?” He asked cheekily. The brunette smirked, nodding. “You got him ready. It’s only right that you get first dibs.” He said. 

Bryce grinned, his expert hands gently rubbed at Ryu’s hips, “Nice and easy... enjoy it...” he said. Ryu’s eyes widened as he felt the tip slip inside him. His arousal almost immediately returning as the two took him from both sides. He could do little else but moan and rock back and forth between them. All while Rafael watched, sipping on a bottle of water. 

Eventually the duo sped up their pace. Bryce leaning forward hard on Ryu’s back, skin shined in sweat. Ethan was eagerly pumping against his mouth, leaning forward as well. The two looked at each other, “How’s he feel?” Ethan asked, Bryce letting out a breathy laugh in response. “Still tight, don’t worry. I’ll make sure I don’t wreck him too hard. You two still need a turn.” He said, though he immediately increased his pace. Ethan chuckled back, rolling his eyes before he withdrew from Ryu’s mouth, letting the boys moans out. 

“Turn him over. I want to see him better.” He asked, to which Bryce obliged. Truthfully, the boy had been on his hands and knees for a solid 20 minutes at this point and he wanted to give him some respite. 

Now on his back, Ryu starred up at the two. Half naked, shining and smiling at him. He swallowed hard, the taste of Ethan still on his tongue as he made a simple request. “C-could you two... maybe...” he made a pressing motion with his fingers. He normally was so confident with his requests but this time, in this situation, he still felt shy. Even if there was literally no secrets between them all. 

Apparently they found this attitude quite compelling. Ethan slipped back inside and Bryce resumed his thrusting... but the two leaned close and kissed above him. Bryce surprisingly submissive for the kisses as Ethan cupped his smooth jawline... the sight of tongue between them leaving Ryu a shuddering mess. 

Raf smiled, approaching the group once more. His vigor renewed, much to Ryu’s surprise, as he took the opportunity to join in the fun. Ryu’s bound hands wrapped around him, stroking as he watched the three most important men in his life kiss one another all while he pleasures them. It left a feeling of passion in his chest that burned so hot he felt like he was melting. 

Bryce was the next to finish, his hips starting to lose pace as his orgasm hit. His head flying back as he filled Ryu. His spine tingled for several seconds as Ryu felt the warmth fill him. He withdrew, watching his pearly white semen start dripping from his entrance. “Awesome...” he panted out before going to get some water for himself. Ethan withdrew himself, the only one who hadn’t finished yet. Clearly he didn’t want to finish like this... he quickly found himself leaning over Ryu’s lust-hazed face. His bound wrists positioned around his neck, he felt the man’s cock press against him, still warm from his saliva. Ethan smirked, “I can’t believe how cute you look like this. I had no idea my Rookie was such a slut.” He teased, stubbles tickling as he sucked on his neck. Ryu moaned and nodded, “I couldn’t help it.” He said. He felt Ethan’s hand crack across his backside, forcing a small shriek from his mouth in surprise. 

“I don’t want excuses, Ryu. You’re being punished for lying... though I’m not sure how much of a punishment this is. You’re clearly having a good time.” He said, slowly entering Ryu. He clung to the man as he filled him completely. He felt his hips touch his ass and he held him tighter. 

He started thrusting, slowly and powerfully against him. Ryu felt himself go forward with each one. His hard muscles pressing him deep into that mattress. The exact way he took him the first time they made love, as if he sought to remind him. 

“You’re lucky I love you, rookie. That we love you.” He whispered to him. Ryu clung tighter to him. “I love you all too.” He said, feeling his eyes tear up as the mood turned more sentimental. But Ethan didn’t let up on him, his pace increasing. Ryu felt his second climax quick approaching. He was panting as the man pulled back, pulling him into his lap as he said, “Ethan... I... I’m gonna...” 

“Me too. Let’s finish together.” He said, making Ryu ride him. Their hips snapping together ferverously before Ryu cries out and Ethan is digging his fingers into his back as his load joins Bryce’s. 

After that, Ryu wasn’t entirely sure of what happened. He knew Rafael took him next, but he was lost in a whirlwind of pleasure as the hours went on. He couldn’t see just one of them at any given time... all of them were making love to him. It didn’t matter which. The only other moment he remembers was when it was done. Rafael cleaning his face off while the others got the rest of him before tucking him into Ethan’s bed for some well earned rest. He didn’t even know what time it was when he fell asleep. 

When he came to, it was practically noon. Alone in the bed, he stood... immediately wincing at the soreness of his hips. 8 years of medical school, 100000 dollars in student loan debts and a hearing with the medical board hadn’t fucked him as much as last night had. He entered the main room, seeing Rafael and Ethan chatting over coffee. Bryce was gone by this point. 

Ryu yawned, “Where’s Lahela?” He asked. Rafael smiled, approaching and kissing Ryu before ruffling his messy hair. “He had to leave a little bit ago. Small procedure at the hospital, he couldn’t resist the opportunity. And I gotta get going, too. Avo will be expecting me over for brunch soon. Talk later?” He asked. 

Ryu nodded into the kiss. “Love you.” He said, Rafael rubbing his cheek, “Adeus meu amor.” He whispered before bidding the remaining two farewell. Once they were alone, Ryu trotted over to hug Ethan. “Was last night okay?” The scruffy doctor asked. Ryu nodded against his back. “It was amazing. But what about you? Did you three finally figure something out?” He asked, knowing they hadn’t exactly defined what this was now. The brunette sighed a bit, “Well, Rook, I’ll be honest... I’ve never tried something like this. Sharing, that is. I can’t say it doesn’t concern me slightly but...” he turns around to rub Ryu’s cheek, “I’m willing to try for you, and so are they. But for now, it’s on a trial run. We’ll see how it goes.” He said. 

An answer that earned a lovely morning kiss from Ryu, before he pulled away. “It’s a lot better then I’d been expecting. But, you know, I wasn’t lying. I really do love the three of you.” He said. 

Ethan smiled at him, “And so do we love you. That’s why we’re giving it a shot.” He said. Ryu pressed his head against his lovers chest and sighed, “I am sorry I lied. I should have been up front about them sooner. I guess I was in over my head before I knew it and just didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” 

He felt that comforting calloused hand rub his back comfortingly, “We shouldn’t dwell on the past, Ryu. As long as you’re honest from here on...” he said, to which he nodded, “I will. I promise.” 

“Make sure that you do. Now, there is the matter of breakfast. Did you want to go somewhere?” He asked, to which Ryu laughed, “Ethan, it was a struggle to walk from the bed over here. If you want breakfast, either order in or get your ass in the kitchen and cook something.” He kissed him once more. “Pancakes.” He said, his order made with a sly grin as he backed away. 

His heart wasn’t racing anymore. Instead, he felt elated. He knew he’d have to work hard to keep these three happy but he was sure this wouldn’t stop him. He was one of the best damn doctors at Edenbrooke. How hard could this be?


End file.
